


Not Near Enough

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, <i>before</i>, House knew the height in the atmosphere at which oxygen levels drop dangerously low for humans. He knew this because he had read it in books, looked up as a curiosity among millions of others, a fact he’d simply wanted to have in his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Near Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**hannahrorlove**](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/) ’s excellent imbued-superpowers ’verse, introduced in [Fight Down Height](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/480237.html), and continued in [Heart Thrown Open](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/547360.html), [Coming In Fast](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/578768.html), and [Leave Me to Lay](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/643926.html).

A long time ago, _before_ , House knew the height in the atmosphere at which oxygen levels drop dangerously low for humans. He knew this because he had read it in books, looked up as a curiosity among millions of others, a fact he’d simply wanted to have in his brain.

Now he knows it because Wilson flirts with that height far more often than House is comfortable with.

At night, usually. Clear, starry skies hold an almost irresistible attraction for Wilson. Peace, calm, acceptance – Wilson finds a serenity of solitude when flying that House hadn’t thought possible for the man. At night, with no one around, Wilson goes higher and higher, farther and farther away.

“You’re going to kill yourself,” House says. _Pssht_ , Wilson replies.

“Seriously,” House says, and he can’t keep distress out of his voice. _I’ll be more careful next time_ , Wilson replies fervently, eyes grave, every bit inside himself in solemn agreement. Then House and Wilson have sex.

Way back when, _just after_ , House had realized that now Wilson wouldn’t be able to lie him. But that’s not true. Wilson _can_ lie to him, because Wilson is very, very good at lying to himself.


End file.
